And So The Humans Meet
by kiwisrock2468
Summary: One day, Prince GumBall makes a potion that can open to another universe. Only problem is that he doesn't know where the portal leads. So of course he gets Fionna & Cake to adventure through this world. And what they find will change the forever. Finn x Fionna. *Note. I am changing their age to 19.. as I always do.. anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I've decided to do a FinnxFionna fanfic. I probably like Fiolee more but I already write about those two so I'm gonna try these two. I hope you guys like it :)I will try and update this story as much as possible, but I'm also writing College Mayhem, and school's also coming up soe my plate is a lil fill. Anyway, Review and enjoy the chapter! **

**-Kiwi**

* * *

(Dream)

I was in a forrest somewhere.. I couldn't tell. There was trees towering above me. When I looked beyond the trees there was only darkness.

"Hello?! Is anyone out here!" I yelled. My voice echoed through the forrest.

"Anyone!" I screamed. Suddenly I saw a boy, walk towards me. I think he was a Hyooman. He kept walking towards me until he was only a few inches away.

"What do you want hyooman?" I said sternly. The hyooman shook his head. He lifted his hand and removed his hat. I looked at his neck and saw, no gills. _A human?_

"Y..you're human..." He had sea blue eyes. Blonde hair like mine & a bear hat. He dressed oddly similar to me. He nodded his head and smiled. He rested his palm against my face.

"Who.. who are you?" He just stared at me. He closed his eyes and went into kiss me. When our lips connected he disappeared. I gasped.

"Hello! Where did you go?! Please don't leave me alone!" I said, looking all around me. I dropped to my knees and started to cry. I closed my eyes and drifted away. I woke screaming.

I was sweating like a pig. Cake jumped up from her sleep and got into a fighting position.

"Fionna! What is it?! Are you ok!" She said looking over to me.

"Yeah, Cake, I'm fine. Just another bad dream" I said getting out of bed

"Was it that human boy again?" She said, relaxing.

"Yeah.. it was.. but it was different this time" I said rummaging through my draws for clothes

"How was it different?" She said with a puzzled looked

"Well.. He uh, kissed me" I said blushing. She looked at me and giggled.

"That's cute, Sugar. I can't blame you either" She said smiling. I had gotten dressed in a blue baggy t-shirt that ended just above my belly button and dark blue shorts. I put on my usual shoes, socks & hat. I went out to the kitchen and grabbed a Banana.

"Baby cakes why don't ya let me cook ya something?" Cake said gleefully

"Cake, we don't have enough time, remember, we have to go help Gumball with that portal he was going on about yesterday" I said, eating the Banana

"Shoot! I almost forgot! Let me just grab something to eat!" Cake said running off to the kitchen. I chucked my Banana peel into the bin and grabbed my backpack & my sword.

"Ready Cake?"

"Ready she said walking out with a few sardines. We walked outside and she quickly ate them. I jumped on her back and she grew 8 times her size. And then we were off to the Candy Kingdom

* * *

We knocked on the castle door and Gumball answered.

"Fionna! Cake! Good to see you came"

"Hey Dude" I said showing no emotion.

"Hey GumBall" Cake said

"Right now you two need to follow me to my lab!" He said, turning and running away to his lab. We followed without a second thought. When we got there, the lab was a mess. But there was one bottle on the table that was glowing purple. He walked over to the bottle and picked it up.

"Girls. Brace yourselves. This bottle contains a gateway to a parallel universe." He said trying to make it sound like it was a big deal.

"And why do you need us?" I said, putting my hand on my hip

"Well, you see, I don't know where this universe leads to. So I need you two to go and investigate." He said slightly smiling.

"So will it close as soon as we enter or what?" I said staring at the purple bottle

"Oh no, only I can close it." He said, smiling.

"Okay then, I'm up for it, what about you Cake?" I said looking down at Cake.

"I'm up for any adventure Baby Cakes!" She said smiling

"Alright then, Let me just open the portal" GumBall said turning around. He aimed to bottle at the wall then threw it. The bottle smashed against the wall and the purple liquid started to bubble. There was a light at the top, making it's way to the bottom. It looked like it was tearing open a whole. There was a bright light that blinded me partially. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, the portal had opened.

"There you go girls" He said indicating to the portal. We smiled then walked forward until we were a few inches away from the portal.

"Ready Baby Cakes?" Cake said grabbing my hand

"Ready!" I said. I tightened my grasp around her hand. As soon as I tightened my grasp we jumped into the portal. The travel must've knocked me out, because after that I woke on a grass floor.

"Fionna! Oh thank god you're okay!" Cake said smiling.

"Where are we?" I said, standing up, trying to adjust to my surroundings.

"Well it looks like were in the forrest. Just like back up home" Cake said, grabbing my hand so I wouldn't lose my balance. The portal was on a tree, it was a massive tree, was hard to miss.

"Well let's go look around and go see what's in this universe" I said. We started walking east from the portal. We had been walking for around 30 minutes when I thought I saw our treehouse.

"Hey Cake, is that our treehouse over there?"

"Why. I'd be damned, BabyCakes, it's our treehouse! She said pointing at the treehouse.

"Cake, I don't think that was a portal. Probably just a stupid teleporter" I said huffing.

"Let's go home girl, we'll talk to GumBall tomorrow" She said making her ways toward our treehouse. We opened the door and went inside. Nothing seem to change, until we heard someone yell throughout the house

"Finn! I think someone's here! Go to the door!" I turned and look at Cake. We shared a look of confusion.

"Fine Dude!" I looked forward as I heard stomping. A boy came running down the stairs. _Oh my grod. I saw him in my dreams! _I said to myself. As soon as he saw me, he slowly started walking towards me

"What do you need hyooman?" He said

"I am not a hyooman. The real question is why the glob are you in my house?" I said, putting my hand on my hip.

"Your house? You me- wait. If you're not a hyooman.. then what are you?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

"I.. I'm a human.." I said shyly. His eyes widened and he smiled.

"Really?! So I'm not alone! Dude this is awesome!" He said smiling. I laughed

"I'm not alone either! Dude, this really _is _awesome!" I said smiling, I looked back at Cake and smiled, she smiled back. I looked towards the human boy again, I moved closer to him.

"Well what's you're name?" I said smiling.

"Finn, and you?"

"Fionna"

**Finn's P.O.V**

"Finn! I think someone's here! Go to the door!" Jake yelled at me from the kitchen. I groaned and paused my game

"Fine Dude!" I said, running down to the door. When I went down to the door, I saw a.. well might I say, a beautiful hyooman.

"What do you need hyooman?" I said, slowly walking towards her.

"I'm not a hyooman! The real question is why are you in my house?" She said putting her hand on her hip. _Not a hyooman? Her house? What?_

"Your house? You me- wait. Y-you're not hyooman?.. Then what are you?"

"I.. I'm a human..." She said shyly. _A human.. A human!_

"Really?! So I'm not alone! Dude this is awesome!" I said excitingly. She laughed then moved closer to me. Butterflies were in my stomach.

"I'm not alone either! Dude, this _is _awesome!" She said, she started to giggle. _Wow.. She has an intoxicating giggle _I thought to myself

"Well, what your name?" She said smiling

"Finn, and you?"

"Fionna" She said smiling

**Fionna's P.O.V**

_He's kinda cute _I said to myself, blushing at the thought.

"So uh, who's your cat friend?" Finn said indicating to Cake.

"Oh, this is my sister and bestfriend, Cake" I said smilng. Cake walked forward and smiled at Finn

"Thank god there's another human!" Cake said smiling at Finn

"Nice to meet you Cake. So uh do you guys wanna come and meet Jake?" Finn said indicating upstairs.

"Sure dude" I said smiling. Cake ran up with out us. I just wanted to spend time with another human.

"How long.. have you uh.. last contacted another human?.." I blurted out.

"I've always been by myself.." He said looking down. I looked at him then wrapped my arm around him

"Well you're not anymore, Finn. I'm not either." He looked at me and blushed. I smiled at him then kissed him on the check. We were both blushing. We were up stairs and Jake was growling at Cake

"Dude! She's our guest!" Finn said yelling at Jake. Jake stopped then looked towards Finn

"Sorry Dude, I j-just.. didn't.. know.." He trailed off when he looked at me.

"Uh, what's with the hyooman?" He said indicating to me

"I will have you know that I am %100 human. Just like Finn" I said smiling. I nudged Finn and he blushed.

"How would we know huh? I don't know if you have any gills!" Jake said jumping up pointing at me. Cake ran up to him and pulled his arm down

"Lay off my Baby Cakes!" Cake hissed.

"Here, I'll prove I'm human" I said, removing my hat. My hair flowed down to the bottom of the floor. Finn looked at me in awe. I pushed up my hair revealing my neck.

"See? No gills. I'm human" I said smiling at Jake. I stuffed my hair back into my hat and put it back on.

"Another human.. and she's a girl.. Finn's a boy.. YOU GUYS COULD REPOPULATE!" Jake shouted. Me and Finn blushed furiously.

"Aw hell naw. My baby cakes is not just a baby maker!" Cake said to Jake.

"But they could save their race! It's like it wa-"

"We're not having this conversation!" I yelled. Bringing everyone to a silence.

"Yeah, we're not talking about this" Finn added. I nodded at him and he smiled.

"Anyway, Fionna this is Jake" Finn said, introducing me to Jake

"Hi Jake" I said waving, he waved back an smiled then looked back at Cake.

"That's Cake" I blurted before they started arguing again. They shared looks with each other.

"So uh Fionna have you got a place to stay?" Finn said shyly.

"Uh well no, we don't" I said rubbing my hands

"Well then you & Cake can stay here, if you want" He said smiling.

"Sure, Finn. We'd love to." I said smiling.

"Okay, well you guys can sleep out here on the couch, if you want" Finn said.

"Well do I have a choice?" I giggled, and he blushed. _He's really cute.._I thought to myself

"No not really, heh. Hey do you wanna play on B-MO?" Finn said smiling

"Sure dude! I'll kick your buns!" I said, running over to the couch. Finn followed and grabbed B-MO. We started playing a dungeon game. We worked awesomely together. I don't know how long we played for, but when I checked the clock it was 11pm.

"Dude! Look at the time!" I said putting down the controller. Finn looked over to the clock.

"Wow, I didn't realise how long we were paying for" He said putting his controller down.

"Alright B-MO, you can sleep now" Finn said smiling. _Where's Cake and Jake? _I thought to myself.

"Hey, I'll go get some blankets for you" Finn said getting up and leaving. 10 minutes later I heard a thump, I looked behind me to see Finn had tripped because he couldn't see. I got up and went over to help him

"You okay Finn?" I said giggling. He shot up from the ground

"Fine" He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"You know Finn, I don't need all these blankets and pillows" I said look at the pile of pillows and blankets.

"Well umm, Cake kinda curled up on my bed and fell asleep. So I was gonna sleep out here.. on the floor" Finn said picking up the blankets.

"Oh don't be silly" I said, helping him with the blankets.

"Well where else am I gonna sleep?" He said chuckling

"Well the couch is pretty big.. you could share it with me?.." I said shyly. He froze and looked to me

"You sure Fionna?"

"Yeah it's fine dude! Now let's go put these blankets on the couch" I said smiling, walking towards the couch. Once the couch was set up, Finn went to go get into his Pj's when I called out to him

"Uh Finn, I don't have any pj's" I called out. He came out in a red onesie _Just like mine _I thought. He came out holding a smaller red onesie

"You can wear this. It's my old one, I'm kind of too big for it now" He said handing it to me. I nodded and went to go get dressed. The onesie felt just like my one. I put my hat & clothes into my bag and went out. Finn had already gotten into bed. I dropped my bag at the side of the couch and got underneath the covers. I had to snuggle up to Finn so we'd both fit. He blush more as I got close to him, and so did I.

"Night, Fionna" He said looking down at me

"Goodnight, Finn" I said smiling up at him. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Sorry I haven't updated, I just started school again, and I'm also concerning a lot of my time on My friends and my new account where w'll be writing together AND College Mayhem. So I'll try and update more often. So yeeep. I'll just continue writing... ENjoy :) EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO Tengetsu! He'll be helping me with this story! One more thing! Who do you think I should tell the story through the most, Finn or Fionna?**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

(Dream)

"Fiiinnnn.." I heard a voice echo through this snow biome I was in.

"Hello?!" I yelled I couldn't see anything. I saw a figure float towards me. As it came closer, I could see what it was.. My Dad..

"Dad?.." I said with shock in my tone

"Hello Son. We haven't got long, So I must explain this to you as quick as possible" He said. We were face to face now.

"O-okay Dad. What is it?" I said, staring into his eyes.

"There is danger on it's way. In less than two weeks, this land will be destroyed by.. The _Lich" _He said, calmly. I felt shivers run down my spine.

"Well, how do I stop him! I can handle anything!" I said, getting into a fighting position

"Oh my dear boy. You will _die _if you face him alone. There is only one person who can match your strength"

"Who? Jake?" I said getting back into a normal position

"No. Not Jake. You will need the help of Fionna The Human. She is the only one who will help you defeat the Lich with success"

"Fionna.. The only other living human I have ever meet.. Of course her! Humans are the bomb! Especially her.." I said blushing

"Finn. If you do not complete this task. Then you will need to flee to her world"

"Her world?"

"She comes from a multi-universe. But that doesn't mean that she isn't human" He said smiling at me

"Well why didn't she tell me?" I said still looking at My Dad.

"Finn. There is a cave east of your Treehouse. Inside of that cave, you will find an old and wise wizard. Go to him for information and help. He will only ever grant humans 5 wishes. Go there with Fionna, find out how to stop the Lich, and get your wishes. You will know when to use them. I must leave now, Finn. Goodbye, Son" He said. He started to fade away

"No, Dad! Please, help me!" I yelled. He disappeared. I woke, flinging my head up

"Nnnmmmk" Fionna grunted. I looked down at my chest to see Fionna, wrapped around me, I blushed at the sight. She looked so peaceful. I tried getting up without disturbing her. But her eyes popped open and she instantly saw herself clung onto my chest, and blushed. She let go of me then got up

"Hey sorry for waking you" I said getting up

"It's fine. Sorry for clinging onto you" She said nervously

"Uh.. It's um... fine" I said blushing. She smiled at me.

"So why didn't you tell me you were from a different universe?" I said, crossing my arms. Just as I said that Cake and Jake walked out.

"How did you even know that? Well look, I was gonna tell you, but I completely forgot" She said, defending herself

"Well how'd you get here? Why did you think this was your treehouse? How can Cake talk?" I said

"I came here through a portal Gumball made. He wanted me and Cake to see where it led to. I thought this was my treehouse because in my universe, my house is identical to this one. And it's a long story for Cake. Why can your dog talk?" She said still defending herself

"Wait. Who's GumBall?" Jake said

"Prince GumBall. Prince of the Candy Kingdom. Or ruler" She said answering his question

"Wait. But here, Princess BubbleGum is the ruler of the Candy Kingdom" I said looking at the floor

"What? Cake. I think I've figured out this universe" I said looking at Cake

"It's a multi universe that corresponds with our universe. So far, I think only in this universe, the genders are swapped around. I mean think about it. 'Finn and Jake, 'Fionna and Cake'. You and Jake can talk, and well, me and Finn are humans" I said excitingly. _Geez.. That didn't take her long to work that out. It's pretty cute how smart she is _I thought to myself_  
_

"BabyCakes, I think you're right!" She said running over to Fionna

"We gotta tell GumBall!" Cake said smiling

"Fionna. I need you to stay here for a while.." I said, interrupting them. She blushed then looked towards me

"I knew about you coming from another universe because my Dad told me in my dream last night.. He said that.. that the lich will destroy my universe in less than two weeks. And the only way I can defeat him is with your help...If we don't succeed, then I'll have to take my people to your universe.. Everything here will be.. gone.. " I said trailing off. Her blush had faded.

"Dude you saw Dad? That's awesome bro! Pretty bunk that he didn't want to see me, though" Jake said staring at Finn, then Cake. Cake shook her head then grabbed Jake and pulled him out of the room

"Please. I need you to stay and help"

".. Of course I'll help you, Finn. But why me? What about Jake?" She said smiling, walking closer to him. Her smile was beautiful

"My Dad said only you could match my strength.. so only you can help.." I said. She smiled and bit her lip. Then something suddenly hit me. _She kissed me yesterday.. it may have only been on the cheek, but she kissed **me**_I said to myself. I blushed. _Maybe I should bring it up later.._

"We need to head east of here" I blurted out, breaking the silence.

"Sure. Let's go. Should Jake or Cake come?" She said

"Sure" I said shrugging

"Cake! Jake! Let's go!" We yelled. We looked at each other and blushed.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I was interrupted in my sleep by a movement by something. My eyes popped open and saw that I was wrapped around Finn's chiseled chest. I felt my heart skip a beat. I blushed. I looked up at Finn. He was also blushing. I let go and quickly got up

"Hey sorry I woke you.."

"It's fine. Sorry for clinging onto you" I said shyly

"Uhh... it's um.. fine" He said blushing. He quickly got up and walked into the middle of the room

"So why didn't you tell me you were from a different universe?" He said, crossing his arms. Just as Finn said that Cake and Jake walked out.

"How did you even know that? Well look, I was gonna tell you, but I completely forgot" I said crossing my arms in defence.

"Well how'd you get here? Why did you think this was your treehouse? How can Cake talk?" He said.

"I came here through a portal Gumball made. He wanted me and Cake to see where it led to. I thought this was my treehouse because in my universe, my house is identical to this one. And it's a long story for Cake. Why can your dog talk?" I said defending myself. Then it hit me. All of this. Another human who dressed similar to me. And dog who coincidentally has the same powers as Cake. And they live in an identical home to ours. This was a multi universe that corresponded with my universe. It had to be.

**Look guys. I'm not putting in the entire conversation just from before. Mainly because it ain't needed. I'll skip up to a part where it is needed**

"I knew about you coming from another universe because my Dad told me in my dream last night.. He said that.. that the lich will destroy my universe in less than two weeks. And the only way I can defeat him is with your help...If we don't succeed, then I'll have to take my people to your universe.. Everything here will be.. gone.. " My blush had faded. I would doubt him, but how else would he know about me being from another universe?

"Dude you saw Dad? That's awesome bro! Pretty bunk that he didn't want to see me, though" Jake said staring at Finn, then Cake. Cake shook her head then grabbed Jake and pulled him out of the room

"Please. I need you to stay and help" Finn said pleading

".. Of course I'll help you, Finn. But why me? What about Jake?" I said smiling, walking closer to him.

"My Dad said only you could match my strength.. so only you can help.." I smiled and bit my lip. He looked real fine this morning. I couldn't help but this what it would be like to kiss him on the lips... kissing him. Oh my grod. I completely forgot. I kissed him on the cheek yesterday. And neither of us said a word about it. Maybe I should bring it up today. Maybe he will? Well, if he doesn't, I will. I _really _need to know what he thought about it

"We need to head east of here" He said breaking the silence between us.

"Sure. Let's go. Should Jake or Cake come?" I said

"Sure" He shrugged

"Jake! Cake! Let's go!" We yelled simultaneously. We looked at each other and blushed. We went outside and soon after Jake and Cake came running out behind us. We started our journey east.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" I said, looking around

"A cave"

"Okay. But this doesn't seem like a spot where we'd find caves.." I said trailing off

"My Dad said east. So we just keep going until we find that cave" He said, certain with himself. I nodded my head as we continued to walk. A few hours went by. No cave.

"Finn. There's nothing out here" I said, stopping and look and Finn

"No, there has to be!" He said, stopping and looking around

"Finn. There is nothing here. My feet are near bleeding. We haven't even taken a rest" I said, my hands on my hips. He turned and stared at me

"Fionna, please. Can we keep walking. We have to find som-" Finn said as he was taking steps back. He was cut off when the ground underneath him collapsed

"Finn!" I screamed. I ran over to where he had been standing and looked down into the hole. Jake ran up behind me and jumped in

"Cake, let's go" I said. She nodded and grew twice her size. She grabbed me by my waist and lowered us down. When we got down there, Jake was helping up Finn. He seemed ok

"Finn, glob, are you okay?" I said, walking over to him

"Yeah, Fi, I'm fine" He said giving me and reassuring smile. I smiled back at him. When he smiled at me, I felt a warmth in my stomach, that wouldn't go away when I would talk to him. He looked around and then started running towards something

"A cave! A cave! Guys! A cave!" He said running towards the cave. A chuckled and ran after him. Jake and Cake stayed behind me. Finn reached the entrance of the cave when he turned and waited for us. Didn't take us much long to catch up. We stood there, staring into the dark cave

"Ready?" He said, turning his attention to me

"Ready" I said, smiling at him. We ran into the cave. Cake ran next to me and Jake ran next to Finn. About 5 minutes later, we saw a light

"The wizard!" Finn yelped

"The wizard?" I said under my breath. We ran closer towards the light. We reached where the light was beaming from. There was a small man with a long white beard. He turned around and stared at us. He was wearing a purple rode with green stars on it. He had a light peach skin tone.

"H..Humans?" He said, staring at me and Finn. Finn walked forward

"Hello sir.. I heard that you could assist me with a few things" Finn said bravely. The man walked over to Finn and squeezed Finn's cheeks with his thumb and index finger

"Human! Male. 19. Virgin. Blonde. Fit. Healthy. Hero" He said. I saw Finn blush when he said 'Virgin'

"Finn, how is this guy supposed to help us?" I said taking a few steps forwards. The man turned to me and quickly came up to me. He did the exact same thing to me as he did to Finn

"Also human. Female! 19! Virgin. Blonde. Fit. Beautiful. Hero" He said. Finn and I blushed.

"Sir.." Finn said. The man turned to him and smiled. He released me from his grasp and walked towards Finn

"Human boy. I am at your service" He said grinning

"You too, Human girl. There may be a few conditions to it" He said turning to me then back to Finn

"I heard you gave Humans five wishes each..Wait. What conditions?" Finn said

"Yes. Wishes. I gave you too the wishes. And the conditions.." He said trailing off. _Five wishes? Awesome _I said to myself

"Yes, conditions" Finn said eagerly

"I will serve by both of your sides on one condition.. You two are the last humans these universes will probably ever see, unless.." He said trailing off. _Is he saying what I think he's saying?_

"Unless?" Finn persisted

"Unless you to.. reproduce..." He said. Me and Finn blushed furiously and looked at each other.

"I do not want to see such an extraordinary race just disappear. So, that is the only condition. Reproduce and you will have my word" He said looking at Finn then me.

"I.. Uh.. Um.. I.." Finn said looking over to me blushing

"Is there any specific time that we have to do it?" I said upfront.

"Well.. No.." The wizard said looking at me

"You help us, and we'll keep the human race running" I said putting my hand on my hip. Finn looked stunned, and he was furiously blushing. I looked down at Cake and she had a 'Why would you say such a stupid thing!' expression on her face. I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at The Wizard. He was stroking his beard. He looked at me and smiled.

"Deal" He said happily. I saw Finn's jaw drop. I giggled at his response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I'm late with posting :( I'll try and make it up to you guys and make this chapter extra long! c: Hope you enjoy the read!**

**-Kiwi**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

Wait. Did Fionna _just _say that we'll.. repopulate our race?! My jaw dropped. I felt like it was about to hit the floor. I looked at Fionna with flushed cheeks. She giggled at me. _There's that goddamn giggle again _I thought to myself. I quickly pulled Fionna to the side away from the wizard

"What the hell, Fi." I said, in a confusing tone

"What?" She said, crossing her arms

"You just agreed to a wizard that we were going to.. to.." I trailed off

"That we were going to repopulate our race? Isn't that a good thing? We could regrow the human race" She said, her arms still crossed

"Yeah but.. we'd have to.." I said trailing off once again

"Have sex? I know. But that will be a long time from now" She said boldly, patting my on the back. I rolled my eyes and smiled

"Yeah. " I said scratching the back of my neck. She was look straight into my eyes. I could feel the electricity in the air

"If you two are finished, I think we need to do business with the wizard" Cake said, staring straight at me. She grabbed Fionna and pulled her away to the wizard. I followed them

"So. What did y'all need?" The wizard said, sharing looks with all of us

"We need to know how to defeat the Lich" I said up front

"The Lich? Now why would you need to do that? I thought he was already dead?" The wizard said

"Call me crazy, but I had a dream, of my Dad. He told me that the Lich was coming, and where you were." I said slowly. I stared at me for a second then breathed out.

"First you must find him. He should to located on the top of the mountain UrgBlurk. Before you start your adventure, you will need to be equipped with some of the most finest weapons and armour man can find. That should probably be one of your wishes." He said looking towards me

"Can the wish involve multiple people or just me?" I said

"Two people." He said sternly

"Alright. Um ok. I wish that Fionna and I had the finest weapons and armour man can find?" I said unsure.

"Woah!" Fionna said. I turned around to see she was being lifted into the air. It looked like swarms of white and blue air started to attack her. She didn't fight back though. She feel to the ground. When she stood up I felt my jaw dropped to the floor. Instead of her bunny hat, he hair was in a bonny tail and it looked like she was wearing a bunny head band made out of diamonds. She was wearing armour that barely covered her skin. She had iron shoulder plate, and iron breast plate that cover her breasts and up, including her neck and arms. She had an iron plated short skort. She had lone iron boots that stopped just above her knees. There were blue glowing lines crossing through her armour. She looked like a hot badass. She had long sword. It looked as if it was made out of diamonds. It was glowing purple

"What?" She said, sharing looks with Me, Cake and Jake. She looked down at herself then looked at up. She then quickly shot back down to see what she was wearing

"_This _is armour!? It barely covers my skin!" She said, inspecting her armour

"Because you can move fast, you're able to dodge weapons faster" The wizard said staring at her. She pulled her sword out of her sword chief. She looked at it like she just one a million bucks

"Woaah! Dude! This sword is amazing!" She said, brushing over its fine detail in the handle. I only just realised that there we small gems pace on the hilt.

"Dude. That is awesome" I said agreeing with her

"And your armo-" I said, but I was cut off when I felt myself being lifted into the air. _My turn _I thought to myself. Swarms of dark blue and white air started to attack me. a few seconds later I fell to the ground. I got up and looked down to see what I was wearing. It was made out of the same stuff that Fionna's was made out of. Instead of the blue being light, mine was dark. I was wearing a white hood with bear ears on them. I had and iron chest plate that covered nearly my entire torso. I was wear fingerless iron gloves. I had long iron leggings and irons boots. I still had the family sword

"Finn. You look ,uh, really nice, dude" Fionna said blushing, I blushed

"Thanks dude" We turned to the wizard

"What next?" Fionna said before I could. I smirked at her then looked back to the wizard

"When you find him, You will have to find him and weaken his power by beating him senseless. Once you have brought him to his knees. One of you need to send this dagger through his heart. That will kill him, **_for_ good. **Your journey there will be tough, but you two must keep each other alive, the exact same goes for the cat and the dog" He said indicating to me and Fionna then Cake & Jake

"Oh hellz no! I'll look out for the dog, but I will always keep my baby safe!" Cake said

The wizard walked towards me and handed me a dagger. It was golden. It had green vines wrapped around the hilt, and it glowed a bright red.

"Wow" I said. Fionna walked closer to me and looked at it

"That's a beautiful dagger" She thought out loud. _Not as beautiful as you _I thought to myself, smiling. Fionna looked up at the wizard

"Where is mountain UrgBlurk located?" She said

"Mountain UrgBlurk is in an unknown location. The only thing that will help you find it is this compass" He said. He started waving his hands around in circles, purple smoked started to leak from his hands. There was a loud "POOF!", and just like that, there was a golden compass in his hands, pointing west. He handed it to Fionna

"Here. This will take you Mount UrgBlurk. I have done all I can to assist you. If you ever need me again. Call out for a _**mad man**__**"** _He said. As soon as he finished his sentence, he disappeared.

"No! Goddamnit!" I said

"Finn, it's okay. We got the information we needed" Fionna said, putting her hand on my back. I turned to her

"Yeah. She's right dude. We got what we needed." Jake said

"We should get home and get some rest before setting out on killing the Lich" Cake said, grabbing Fionna by the arm

"Cake's right, Finn. Let's get home" Fionna said, looking back to me. I nodded and smiled. We walked up to the whole where we fell through. Cake helped Fionna and Jake helped me. When we got up, Cake grew 8 times her size and Fionna jumped on her back

"We're gonna run forward and talk about some things! We'll see you hat the tree house!" Fionna said, waving down at me

"Okay! Be safe!" I said, waving back at her

"I sure with this new armour and sword!" She said giggling. Just then Cake started to run, and Fionna and Cake went out of sight

"You like her, don't you?" Jake said to me while we were walking back

"W-what are you talking about? She's cool and all.. and pretty.. but I don't like her" I said trying to sound inconspicuous.

"Dude. You're the worst liar ever. You got a crush on a human! For once!" Jake said nudging my arm

"Okay, well maybe I do, so what? It's not like we're gonna get married and have kids when we're older" I said scratching the back of my neck

"EEEE! WRONG! Remember Fionna's deal with that wizard?" Jake said smugly. _Shit. I completely forgot_

"Well things could change" I said

"Dude. The deal won't change. And you don't want it to change" Jake said. I blushed furiously

"See! You're blushing!" He said indicating to my cheeks

"UUGH!" I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Heh, don't worry dude. I bet she likes you two. I mean you are the only humans left, it's kinda her job to like you and repopulate with you.." He said trailing off. I blushed redder than before

"I guess you're right"

**Fionna's P.O.V**

Cake ran as fast as she could. About a minute later, she started walking again

"So Fionna.." She said trailing off

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE THAT DEAL?!" She yelped with anger, her tone instantly changing from calm to angry

"I had no other choice! And we still probably would've done it! I'm not letting my race just die!" I said in my defence

"You just said you were going to have children with a guy you've only known for two days! Are you nuts?!" She said

"Maybe I am! Don't worry Cake! It's for the best! For the world and for me!" I said trying to calm her down

"I know that you're all about to be ex- Wait. What do you mean 'for you'?" She said

"Uhhh.. For me as in I get to see more humans" I said, hoping she wouldn't look through my lie

"Honey. You're the worst liar in the world! YOU only agreed to it because *gasp* you like him!" She said. Her tone changed to light and bubbly

"Whaaat?! I do not like him! Pffssht!" I said, trying to convince her

"Baby! Stop lying! You like him! Admit it or else I will turn around and tell him myself!" She said, stopping, about to turn around

"WAIT! OKAY OKAY! I like Finn.." I said blushing. She turned back around and started to laugh with joy whilst she continued to walk

"I knew it! I knew it! I **_knew _**it!" She said happily. I blushed furiously

"Promise me you won't tell him?" I said in a pleading tone

"But of course I won't Baby Cakes! We already know you two have to be together!" She said smiling. I rolled my eyes and smiled

"So. If it's a girl, what're gonna name her?!" She said with joy

"Geez Cake!" I said with a displeasing look on my face

"Oh come on gurl! Give me something!" She said

"Well um okay.. how about... Oo! I know! How about Felicity?" I said, with a smile creeping across my face. Now that I came to think about it, I've always wanted to have kids

"Ooo Baby Cakes that's a perfect name!" She said giggling

"Yeah.. Cake.. We're not even dating. So I'm not even sure if the whole baby thing will work out" I said, lying down on Cakes back, looking up at the night sky

"Sweet pea. It'll work. Trust me" She said chuckling. I smiled at closed my eyes. I drifted to sleep. When I woke, I was on the couch, lying in the blankets from last night. I looked up and saw Finn, peacefully sleep. He was snuggled right up to me. I didn't realise, but someone re-dressed me into Finn's red onesie. _Probably Cake _I thought to myself. I looked behind me and saw that my armour and sword were in a neat pile. I looked back up at Finn and smiled. _I wonder is he does like me _I thought to myself. I snuggled up closer to him, and he reached his arms around me and pulled me into a tight grasp. I blushed furiously. I adjusted myself, trying not to wake Finn, but his eye popped open at my movement. His eyes shot down at me, and he blushed

"H-hi" He said calmly, his arms still wrapped around me

"..Sup.." I said calmly, but I could still feel my cheeks on fire. He looked at his arms then me

"Sorry, I must've been cold.. I kinda still am.." He said trailing off.

"Oh um, it's fine.." I said

"Um.. can I uh, fall back to sleep in this position? It's kinda comfortable.." He said nervously

"S-sure" I said. We stared at each other for a minute when he tightened his grasp and closed his eyes

"Night, Fi" He said

"Uh, night, Finn" I said, biting my lip. I breathed out and closed my eyes.

**Finn's P.O.V**

Fionna had fallen asleep on our way back on Cake. When we got home, Cake took her to my room and started to take off her armour and put on one of my red onesie's. _She must be out cold _I thought to myself. I went into the bathroom and got dressed into my red onesie. I took my armour and left it on the kitchen table. Cake came coming down from the ladder, cradling Fionna in her arms. She walked over to the couch and put Fionna on the made up bed/couch. She tucked her in and lightly kissed her on the head, she turned to me

"Do you like my Fionna?" She said boldly

"I, Um, Uhh, I uhh" I said fumbling. I blushed a deep crimson

"You're blushing. You like her" Cake said grinning. Jake came walking into the room

"Oh leave Finn alone cat!" He said defending Me

"No, Jake, it's fine. I uh.. screw it. I like her" I said boldly.

"III KNEW IT!" Cake said ecstatically

"Finn, you didn't have to tell her" Jake said in defeat

"She was gonna find out sooner or later" I said shrugging

"And so is Fionna!" Cake said grinning

"No, No no no no no!" I said

"Why not tell'er now? You guys are gonna have kids anyway" Cake said with her hand on her hip.

"I'm just not ready to tell her.." I said trailing off

"I could tell her?" Cake said, about to walk towards Fionna. Jake stood in front of her, stopping her.

"Oh hell no boy, you will not keep me away from my Baby Cakes" She hissed

"Cake. Please don't tell her, I'll tell her when I'm ready" I said pleading. She nodded in defeat then mumbled something under her breath. She went up to mine and Jakes bedroom and Jake followed.

"Night Finn!" Jake said, before he went up

"Night Jake" I said, walking over to the couch. I lifted the cover, trying not to disturb Fionna. _I guess Cake's sleeping on m bed again _I thought. I got under the covers and lied down. I turned my body and faced Fionna. She looked so happy when she was sleeping. I snuggled up to her and closed my eyes, falling asleep

I was woken by a sudden movement. I opened my eyes and shot them down at Fionna. I blushed at the sight of my arms wrapped around her. She looked straight up into my eyes. We were both blushing

"H-hi" I said calmly, my arms still wrapped around Fionna

"..Sup.." She said calmly, she was still blushing though. I looked at my arms and blushed a bright red.

"Sorry, I must've been cold.. I kinda still am.." I said trailing off.

"Oh um, it's fine.." she said awkwardly

"Um.. can I uh, fall back to sleep in this position? It's kinda comfortable.." I said nervously

"S-sure" She said. We stared at each other for a minute. I broke the silence when I tightened my grasp and spoke

"Night, Fi" I said, closing my eyes

"Uh, night, Finn" She said, I heard her breathe out and that's when I fell asleep

* * *

**Hey guys! I know that the ending of this chapter was kinda like the other one, but oh well. So I hope you guys liked it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) **

**To the guest. Hyoomen are basically the mutated humans that live in the sewers. They are first introduced in the episode "Susan Strong". I was referring to them because Hyooman are easily mistaken for humans with their hat on. I'm kinda confused at how you haven't heard of them.**

**So I hope you like this chapter.. And yeah.. review, follow and favourite!**

* * *

Finn's P.O.V

I woke, it looked pretty early. I looked down to Fionna and smiled. My arms were still wrapped around her, and she had decided to wrap her arms around me. I looked down at her perfectly sculptured body and face. She was the definition of _beautiful. _I finally decided to get up from bed. I move cautiously around Fionna, trying not to wake her. I got to my feet and walked towards the kitchen. I started cooking Bacon Pancakes. No one was up yet, except for B-Mo. He was sitting on the kitchen counter while I cooked

"Hey B-Mo" I said getting the bacon out of the fridge

"Hello Finn" He said staring at me. A few minutes passed when he broke the silence

"Finn. Are you in love?" He said. I blushed furiously and looked away from him

"Well, I wouldn't call it love..." I said as I poured the pancake mixture in with the pancakes

"Finn! Stop lying to me and yourself! You are in love!" He said with a raised voice. I turned towards him with frustration

"B-mo! Can you keep it down?!" I said in a hushed voice. I heard a shuffle coming from the living room. I looked towards the room with curiosity. I walked towards the entrance of the living room and popped my head into the room. Nothing had changed. Fionna was still on the couch sleeping. I turned back and went back to the kitchen. I got back and quickly flipped the pancakes.

"Finn!" B-Mo said, getting my attention

"What?" I said stacking the pancakes on one plate

"Admit to me that you are in love" B-Mo said blankly

"What does it matter to you anyway? Why'd you think that I was?" I said, turning towards him

"It matters to me because you matter to me. And I saw the way you looked at Fionna. You looked at her with love filled eyes, Finn. Please admit it to me" He said, crawling towards me

"I.. Okay. Yeah. I'm love struck." I said blushing. It felt good to let that out. B-mo grinned. He ran over and hugged my arm. I smiled down at him and patted him in the head. He released his grasp and I grabbed the plate of pancakes and carried them out to where Fionna was. She was awake and getting dressed. I jumped turned around facing the other way. She was half naked

"OH MY GLOB!" I said as I turned around

"Jesus Finn!" She yelled, trying to conceal herself.

"S-sorry Fi! I didn't know!" I said as I faced the wall

"It's f-fine Finn. Can you go while I get dressed?" She said in a rushed tone

"Oh of couse!" I said as I left the living room. _I'm such an idiot! _I put the pancakes down on the kitchen bench and sat down. I waited for Fionna to come out. She finally came out to the kitchen. She was wearing her .. _sexy __armour _I blushed while looking at her and she blushed as well. She came over and sat by me

"I'm really sorry about walking in on you getting changed!" I blurted out before she could speak

"Don't worry about it Finn!" She said, trying to reassure me.

"No I should've knocked or something" I said scratching the back of my neck. She walked over to me and sat down besides me

"Dude. You don't need to over think it. It's not like you were never going to see me naked..." She said trailing off. I blushed furiously. _Damn it. Why does she keep having to bring up her deal? _I thought to myself. I laughed nervously

"I-I guess.." I said scratching the back of my neck. She blushed and looked towards the pancakes.

"You made bacon pancakes?" She said indicating to the pancakes

"Yeah. I did. Want some?" I said getting up from my seat

"Sure dude!" She said enthusiastically. I smiled and grabbed a plate for her. I dished up a few for her and handed the plate to her. She had already gotten her knife and fork. We started to dig into the delicious pancakes. We had a contest to see who could eat the most

"Ha! I win!" She exclaimed, fist pumping the air

"Yeah yeah. You win" I said in defeat. She looked at me with a big grin. She had a very toothy smile. Just like mine. We sat there for 4 minutes in silence when Fionna broke the silence

"I have to get back to my world..." She said trailing off. My eyes shot up at her.

"What?! No! I need you!" I said not realising what I just said. She looked at me. We both blushed furiously

"I-I need your help" I said quickly. We were still blushing, though I tried to fight it.

"I have to go back and tell GumBall what's here. And Cake probably misses LM. I miss my friends" She said rubbing her hands together

"But I need you here! If you don't stay my world is doomed! And I don't want to be the last human again!" I said. Sorrow and anger were coating my words. I grabbed her hands from across the table and pleaded to her

"Please, PLEASE don't go! Not yet anyway!" I said.

"Finn I don't want to go! I don't want to leave you forever! But we live in two separate worlds!" She said. There were tears swelling in her eyes. I moved my chair closer to her. We were about 10 inches away from each other. I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Fionna. We'll work all of it out. But right now.. I _need _you to stay." I said shaking her hands a little bit. She moved her eyes to mine. There was a tear rolling down her cheek. I moved my hand up to her cheek and wiped away the tear. This made her blush a deep crimson. I quickly pulled away both of my hands to my stomach.I was probably blushing more than her blushing.

"Yes, Finn. I'll stay.. I.. I just don't want to think what will happen after we kill the Lich.." She said trailing off

"We'll work everything out. Hey, remember those wishes we had? Maybe we could use those?" I said, creeping closer to her. Now we were about 7 inches away from each other

"Yeah, maybe we could" She said as a smile crept across her face. I couldn't help but stare in awe at her perfect lips. She was staring straight into my eyes. My eyes met back with hers, and she started to lean in closer to me. I leant in as well. We were just about to kiss when Cake came running into the kitchen

"Fionna, you up ye- Oh my" She said as she saw us. We quickly leaned back away from each other. We were both heavily blushing. Cake grinned and put a hand on her hip

"Were you two about to kiss?" She said. Fionna and I looked at each other then back at Cake.

"Whaat? Pffsht. we weren't about to kiss!" Me and Fionna said together.

"You're both terrible liars." Cake said shaking her head. Me and Fionna blushed.

"Whatever. You two need to get your emotions sorted out." Cake said walking towards the fridge and opening it. She pulled out the carton of milk and left the room. Me and Fionna looked at each other and blushed. _Maybe Cake is right.. I gotta tell her what I'm feeling. And she went to kiss me, so I think she likes me _I thought to myself. Fionna got up and walked towards the exit of the kitchen

"We should leave soon" She said as she stopped at the entrance, looking back to me

"Are we not going to talk about what was just about to happen?" I said getting up and slowly walking towards her

"I-I don't know. Do you want to?" She said as she turned her body towards me. I walked towards her. We were about 7 inches away from each other

"Well, yeah, I do I guess. I mean we were just about to kiss..." I said scratching the back of my neck. She blushed and a smiled

"So uh. You like like me?" She said still blushing

"Uh.. I.." I said blushing

"Yeah?" I said unsure of her reaction. She smiled. She got up on the tips of her toes and softly kissed me on the cheek

"I like you too, Finn" She said as she lowered back down to her original height. I blushed bright red. Before I could respond to her kiss, she turned and left the room. _Wow.. she likes me? _I thought to myself. I smiled and turned towards my bedroom and went to go get dressed.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I woke cold and lonely. Finn wasn't there, and I guess the blanket must've fell off me in the middle of the night. There was a delicious scent in the air coming from the kitchen. Someone must be cooking. I got up and heard Finn talking. I crept towards the kitchen and peeked my head through the opening. B-Mo was hugging Finn's arm, I had no idea why. Finn started to wonder his eyes towards me. I quickly ran back into the living room before he could see me. I jumped onto the couch and pretended to be asleep. I heard foot steps come towards me then leave the room. I got up and walked towards my armour. I slipped off my onesie and picked up my iron plated shorts. I put them on then went for my boots. I set my boots up right then slipped in my feet. I picked up my breast plate and examined it. It had extremely fine detail. I was about to put it on when I saw Finn come through the entrance of the living room. I jumped and tried to cover my chest. He jumped and quickly turned around so he was facing the wall.

"OH MY GLOB" He said shocked.

"Jesus Finn!" I yelled

"S-sorry Fi!" He said facing towards the wall

"It's f-fine Finn. Can you go while I get dressed?" I said quickly.

"Oh of course!" He said as he ran out of the room. I continued on what I was originally doing, trying to forget that Finn just saw me half naked. Though I was still wearing a bra, It still felt like he just saw me without one one. I put on the rest of my armour and went to the kitchen. Finn was sitting at the living room table, a stack of bacon pancakes besides him. I blushed as soon as I saw him. _Damn it Fionna! Can you stop blushing for once? _I screamed inside my head. I came over and sat next to Finn

"I'm really sorry about walking in on you getting changed!" He blurted out before I could talk

"Don't worry about it Finn!" I said, trying to reassure him. He really doesn't need to worry about it

"No I should've knocked or something" He said nervously, scratching the back of his neck

"Dude. You don't need to over think it. It's not like you were never going to see me naked..." I said. _You stupid girl! Why would you even say that?! _I said in my head, scolding myself

"I-I guess.." Finn said blushing. I should probably change the subject

"You made bacon pancakes?" I said indicating to the pancakes

"Yeah. I did. Want some?" He said as he got up from his seat

"Sure dude!" I said with enthusiasm. While he went off to go dish me up some pancakes, I took the liberty of grabbing my own knife and fork. I sat back down just before he came back with a plate of pancakes. He placed them in front of me and went to go dish up some for himself. I waited for him to sit down with his food before I started to eat. He sat down and we started to dig into our pancakes. We decided to have a little competition. Who ever ate the most pancakes win.

"Ha! I win!" I said as I fist pumped the air.

"Yeah yeah, you won" Finn said in defeat . I looked at him with a massive grin. We sat there for 4 minutes in silence when I decided to bring up something fairly important.

"I have to get back to my world..." I said trailing off. He looked at me with sadness

"What?! No! I need you!" He yelled. _He needs me? _I blushed furiously, and so did he.

"I-I need your help" He said quickly. We were still blushing. I tried to fight it.

"I have to go back and tell GumBall what's here. And Cake probably misses LM. I miss my friends" I said as I rubbed my hands together

"But I need you here! If you don't stay my world is doomed! And I don't want to be the last human again!" He said. His expression was a mix of sorrow and anger. He grabbed my hands from across the table. I blushed at his touch

"Please, PLEASE don't go! Not yet anyway!" He pleaded

"Finn I don't want to go! I don't want to leave you forever! But we live in two separate worlds!" I said. I felt tears swelling in my eyes. Finn moved his chair closer to me, still grasping my hand. We were about 10 inches away from each other. He looked me straight into my eyes.

"Fionna. We'll work all of it out. But right now.. I _need _you to stay." He said as he shook my hands.I looked towards him. I felt a tear fall down my check. He moved his hand up to my cheek and wiped away the tear. I felt my face heat up. He quickly pulled away his hands from me and pulled them into his stomach .He was blushing a lot more than me.

"Yes, Finn. I'll stay.. I.. I just don't want to think what will happen after we kill the Lich.." I said trailing off

"We'll work everything out. Hey, remember those wishes we had? Maybe we could use those?" he said as he crept closer to me. Now we were about 7 inches away from each other

"Yeah, maybe we could" I said, I felt myself smile. I saw him look down to my lips, mesmerised. _Is he going to do what I think he wants to do? _I thought to myself. His eyes met back with mine. I felt the sudden urge to kiss him._Well, here goes nothing_ I thought as I started to lean closer to him. He leaned closer to me with out no hesitation. We were just about to kiss when Cake came running into the kitchen

"Fionna, you up ye- Oh my" She said as she saw us. _Damnit Cake! _I thought in my head. We quickly leaned back away from each other. We were both heavily blushing. Cake grinned and put a hand on her hip

"Were you two just about to kiss?" She said smugly. Me and Finn shared looks with each other then looked back towards Cake

"Whaat? Pffsshtt. We were about to kiss!" We said simultaneously

"You two are both terrible liars" Cake said shaking her head. Finn and I blushed

"Whatever. You two need to get your emotions sorted out." Cake said walking towards the fridge and opening it. She pulled out the carton of milk and left the room. Finn and I blushed at each other. _Cake's right. We need to sort this biz out. I can't take it _I thought to myself, _he was willing to kiss me back, maybe, just maybe, he likes me? _I thought to myself. Things were starting to get awkward, so I got up and made my way to the exit of the kitchen I stopped and turned my head towards Finn

"We should leave soon" I said blankly.

"Are we not going to talk about what was just about to happen?" He said as he got up and walked towards me

"I-I don't know. Do you want to?" I said. I turned my body to his. He was now at least 7 inches away from me

"Well, yeah, I do I guess. I mean we were just about to kiss..." He said whilst he scratched the back of his neck. I guess he scratches his neck when he's nervous. I blushed and smiled slightly

"So uh. You like like me?" I said still blushing

"Uh.. I.." He said stammering between his words and blushing

"Yeah?" he said, he sounded nervous about something. I smiled, _he likes me!_. I got up on the tips of my toes and softly kissed him on the cheek

"I like you too, Finn" I said as I lowered myself back down. He blushed furiously. I turned and left the room before I did anything else. I felt like tearing off his clothes. Especially how his onesie hugged his body, outlining his abs. I had never felt like this with anyone else before. Not GumBall, not FP, not even Marshall. Finn was something. Something amazing. And I wanted to spend every second with him.

* * *

**So sweet c: I know a few of you thought that I should build their relationship, but I really wanted to do this. They haven't even kissed on the lips o.o And I rated this T for like sexual tension and minor swearing. But that may change in the future. I won't be changing it into a lemon, though. Unless if you guys want me to, then just say so**

**Hope you liked it c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**new Chapter! :D I'm so sorry I haven;t been updating this story. Right now my emotions are kinda up and down. Plus I've also been working on some other stories. Most of the reason is my emotions. I was actually gonna delete this story, but I thought I should finish it so you guys could see what happens. So yeah, I'm continuing on this.**

* * *

Fionna's P.O.V

_Did I really just do that?! _I screamed in my head _What is he just wants to use me? _My voice was echoing my head. _No.. Finn's sweet.. he wouldn't just use me, right?. _I ran outside, wanting to think.

"I heard everything" I heard a familiar voice. I jumped. I turned to see who it was

"Oh Jake! You sacred me dude! And what do you mean you um.. _heard everything?" _I said blushing_  
_

"I head you and Finn. You like each other. I guess that makes the whole deal thing better" He said walking closer to me.

"I uh. I guess it does" I said scratching the back of my neck

"So are you two dating now? Or what?" Jake said

"I don't know.. I don't think so.. Jake what do I do?" I said holding my face in my hands

"You make Finn happy. He's been really sad since FP dumped him" Jake said with a smile which turned into a frown. I blushed

"What about when I have to leave? We live in two separate worlds.." I said looking down to the floor. Jake walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder

"We'll work that out later. For now, give him something to be happy about" Jake said with a sweet smile. I stood there, blank for a few seconds. I smiled down at Jake and nodded my head

"You're right" I said

"When aren't I?" He said chuckling

"You remind me _so _much of Cake" I said lightly punching his arm. Just then Cake and Finn came out. He was dressed in his armour and holding our swords and our backpacks. I sweetly smiled and him and blushed

"I uh, I brought out your stuff" Finn said handing me. I took his, slinging my backpack over my back and holding my sword in my hands

"Thanks, Finn" I said, staring into his crystal blue eyes. I felt Cake's warm eyes gaze at us.

"W-we should get going then" I said turning towards Cake. She stomped her foot in frustration

"Let's _go_" I said to Cake. I turned and started to walk away. Finn caught up to me and we left Cake and Jake behind us as they tried to catch up

"Hey Fionna?" Finna said turning his head towards me

"Yeah Finn?" I said, not keeping my eyes off the ground

"Were you telling the truth? Back at the treehouse?" He said, now turning his head towards the path in front of him

"I uh.. yeah Finn. I-I was" I said blushing. I saw him smile in the corner of my eye.

"Awesome.. " Finn said, a blush spreading across his face. I blushed and looked at him with a soft smile

He grinned and slowly moved his hand towards me. I was becoming impatient. I quickly grabbed his hand and held it. He blushed and smiled. We continue to walk like this for the past hour when Cake and Jake finally caught up to us

"You guys a- Yes! You guys are finally like close and junk!" Jake said looking at our hands. We both looked towards him and blushed

"Shut up, Jake!" Finn said, his voice slightly high pitch. I looked towards Cake. She grinned and mouthed 'Nice one'. I rolled my eyes, 'He hasn't asked me out' I mouthed, Cake shook her head.I released Finn's hand. At first he seemed sad, but then he realised what I was doing. I opened my backpack and pulled out the compass that the wizard gave to us yesterday. It was pointing east and we were going north. I turned to my right.

"This way" I said grabbing Finn's hand, holding the compass in my other. I had put my sword in my backpack so I could hold the compass. Finn nodded and started walking beside me. Cake quickly came up beside me and Jake went to Finn. We walked for the next two hours. Every 20 minutes or so the direction would change. We came to a snow biome. Finn sighed

"Is the mountain _really _where Ice King is?" Finn said with disappointment

"I think so.." I said trailing off. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice

"Hey Bunny" The voice called. _There's only one person who calls me that. _I released Finn's hand and spun around. Standing there was The Vampire King, Marshall Lee.

"Marshall!" I said jumping on him. He chuckled

"Happy to see me?" He said. I hugged him tightly

"Yeah dude! I've missed you so much!" I said squeezing the life out of Marshall

"How'd you find this place?" I said looking up at him

"Gumwad was worried about you, so he asked me to find you" He said, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me back.

"Oh, right, Gumball" I saod releasing my grip from Marshall. He smirked at me then examined my body

"So how is my little bunny? I see you're still cute, but now you have more of a badass vibe with this armour" He said his eyes meeting back with mine.

"Oh, the armour. It was a wish" I said with a grin

"Well you look good in it, Fifi" Marshall said

"Ahem" Finn coughed. I turned back to him and smiled. He walked up beside me and Marshall looked confused

"No way" He said looking at Finn

"What is it?" I said with confusion

"Is this the gender swapped universe?" He said now turning his attention to me

"I think so. This is Finn" I said introducing Finn

"H-hi" Finn said stuttering

"Sup. You two almost look identical" Marshall said looking between me and Finn. I gave him a look of confusion

"The differences are that you're a girl and Finn's a boy. And something else.. but it comes with the genders.. I think.." Marshall said looking at me then at the snow floor

"What is it?" I said taking a step closer to Marshall

"Well you're.. curvier than Finn. Like a lot more. But y'know, come's with the gender.." He said looking at me. I blushed.

"But curves are sexy. So don't worry 'bout it Fi" Marshall said seductively. I blushed even more.

"Um.. are you two like dating or something?" Finn said. He looked embarrassed

"Ha! He wishes! Plus you know who I have feelings for" I said looking over at Finn. He sweetly smiled and I smiled back

"Ooo! Fionna's got a boyfriend!" Marshall said in a teasing tone. I lightly punched his arm

"Shut up dude! We gotta get going, you coming Marshall or are you going back to Aaa?" I said slowly walking backwards.

"I'll come. Seems fun" Marshall said as he walking towards me. I nodded my head and started walking further into the biome

"So uh mind telling me what exactly is happening? And how you got that wish for the armour?" Marshall said as we walked

"Well Finn had a dream about the Lich coming, and that he had to go find a wizard. In the dream the person who was telling him about the Lich said that I would have to help fight it because Finn needs my help. Anyway, we went to go find the wizard and when we found him he gave us 5 wishes each and helped us on or way. He only asked for one thing in return.. and here we are now" I said

"What did he ask in return? A lock of hair or something?" He said as he twirled a lock from my bangs around his finger. Finn rolled his eyes. I swatted Marshall's hand away from my hair

"No. He um.. we made an agreement about... something" I said blushing

"Oh just spit it out, Fionna" Marshall said as he started to float beside me

"MeandFinnhavetorepopulatethehumans!" I said quickly. Finn chuckled

"Fi, slow, down" Marshall said

"Me and Finn have to um.. _repopulate_" I said blushing furiously. Marshall laughed

"Oh Fionna. Of course the crazy old wizard was gonna ask you guys for that. Are you a virgin?" Marshall said

"Marshall!" I said in an angry tone, red staining my cheeks

"What? I was just asking" Marshall said like it was nothing

"Well for your information I am" I said frustrated

"Well that's gonna change soon, isn't it Bunny?" He said with a smirk

"Oh shut your mouth paste face!" Cake said glaring at Marshall. Marshall hissed at Cake and Cake hissed straight back at Marshall. 20 minutes later we heard a crazy cackle

"Oh Gunter! You're just so funny! C'mon do it again!" The voice said

"Ice King" Finn and Jake said simultaneously.

* * *

**Alright guys so that's all I can really write for now :( I am SO sorry this is a short chapter! I promise it will be longer next time!**

**-Kiwi**


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**IMPORTANT. VERY VERY IMPORTANT.**

**GUYS. THEY'RE PLANNING TO TAKE DOWN OUR BELOVED WEBSITE,**

**SEARCH UP BILL PIPA**

**HELP US SAVE !**

Go onto: petition . whitehouse . gov then add /petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF on the end of the address

**Please, sign this petition! Please! We can't let this happen!**

**So please! Hopefully we get enough signs.**

**We can't let them take our rights away just because they think we're copying the show? It's fucking fan-fiction!**

**I don't want them to take down FanFiction or Wattapad! Please guys!**

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

** Sign the petition!**


End file.
